Love Remains The Same
by theherbflower
Summary: Drink to all that we have lost, mistakes that we've made. Everything will change, but love remains the same. Oneshot spoilers up to chapter 99.


_Author: Herb3!_

_Story: Love Remains The Same_

_Pairing: Roy Mustang and Elizabeth (Riza) Hawkeye. Royai time!_

_Word Count: 1856_

_Disclaimer: If I were to own the wonderfulness that is Fullmetal Alchemist, I'd be the luckiest girl in the world. And if I owned Gavin Rossdale I'd make him sing for me forever. Sadly, neither are true. I own notta…_

_Cheers! Herb3_

_Love Remains the Same._

A thousand times I've seen you standing,

Gravity like a lunar landing.

You make me want to run until I find you.

_The rain was splattering against the windows in large sweeping torrents. Shriveled up rose petals littered the floor around the window seal where the once bloomed roses sat. More petals lined the window seal, withered and old. Candle light drifted throughout the room dimly, lighting only enough space for her to see her dog. She sighed heavily and pushed herself up into a sitting position before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She stood and padded her way over to the window seal to look at the withered roses closer. They were a monumental piece of her heart, and even though they're dead, even though they're gone… they meant the world to her because of whom they came from._

I shut the world away from here,

Drift to you, you're all I hear.

Everything we know fades to black.

_She wishes that he was here with her, but knows that for now that cannot be. Until they're task is complete, she is his Lieutenant and he is her Colonel, her commanding officer. And even though in her heart he's more than that, so much more then that… until he becomes the Fuhrer, that's the closest they will ever be. She scoops up the dried, withered rose petals up from the floor in her palms, cradling them like thin fragile blades of glass, she sets them up on the window seal near the vase where the other roses lay and steps back._

Half the time the world is ending,

The truth is that I am done pretending.

_Those little withered dried up rose petals are the world to her, a sing of love, a piece of love given to her and only her. They weren't intended for the countless dates he'd have over a weeks time; they weren't intended to his flirt he keeps in the coffee shop next door to the office; they were purely for her from him. Part of her wishes that things could or would become normal. Perhaps go on a date, walk through the park under the moonlight while clasping each others hands. With the fight against all that is wrong within the country, and the battle for him to become the next Fuhrer, it seems as if the world was ending. She'd been ripped from his command, placed underneath the bad guy himself all so that he could be controlled. She was his only weakness, this much she already knew._

I never thought that I,

Had anymore to give,

Pushing me so far,

Here I am without you.

_Dreams came swiftly for Riza Hawkeye that night, and all of them filled with him, Roy Mustang. In dreams she could have him as he was, no Military attachments, he was simply hers. Years had gone by with her pushing her feelings aside, her fathers funeral, her mothers death, Ishbal… Most of the time she felt uncaring, as if ever ounce of care had been zapped from her body over the course of her life, but she was wrong, there was one person alone whom her heart would give out for, and that person was Roy Mustang. She'd swore to protect him, follow him to hell and back even, there was nothing she wouldn't or couldn't do for him, no matter what the price, no matter what the cost. He was her only weakness, just as she was his._

Drink to all that we have lost,

Mistakes we have made.

Everything will change, but love remains the same.

_She almost had to kill him today. He had almost forgotten his path, and that alone made every cell in her body ache for him. She could have, because he asked her to. She almost did but, at the last moment he got back up, he realized that revenge only spurs revenge and in the end it would make a circle, a circle of hate. And Maes wouldn't have wanted that. She was so angry with him for putting himself so close to death, death from the other side of her own gun. Beating him wouldn't help, he already knew what he'd done, already dealt with it. She reaches her hands into her pocket and pulls out the withered rose petals that she keeps with her always, and holds them close to her face, her tears slipping down into the palms of her hands, staining the little dried up withered tokens with her tears. Everything in her life has changed, but her love for him, will always remain the same._

I find a place where we can escape.

Take you with me for a space.

A city buzz that sounds just like a fridge.

_She remembers the passion caught where no one could see. A kiss in passing, a soft caress of his hand underneath a table top. Every time she feels as if she were flying. It didn't matter where, it only ever mattered that it was real. They were using up borrowed moments, stolen seconds, warranted fleeting periods of time that she wished could last forever, but didn't. There was nothing within her power to do but keep him going to the top, follow him with every single decision he'd make, die with him in her arms if that would be what it took. She would not love something, only to leave it. She could not, would not, and was not going to leave him. He meant everything to her, just like the faded rose petals still in her pocket. He was everything, and nothing. If she couldn't be next to him every step of his way, then there was nothing, nothing left for her._

I walk the streets through seven bars,

Had to find just where you are.

The faces start to blur they're all the same.

_As long as she knew where he was, then she was fine. She always knew where he went, who he was with, what he was doing. But then that was her job, to keep him protected from any threat no matter how big, no matter how small. Time always seemed to go fast around her, faces around her blurring into others, people coming, people going. She loved that man for all that he was worth, and all that he was not. It was no lie that he was a flirt, that he had a woman hanging off of his arms every other second, but she knew that that was all fake. Those women were a cover, to mask what he was really feeling, and for just who he was feeling it for. She was often jealous of those women, often wanted to pull out her revolver and shoot them were they stood. But she didn't, and she never would._

Half the time the world is ending,

Truth is I am done pretending.

I, never thought that I'd have anymore to give,

Pushing me so far,

Here I am without you.

Drink to all that we have lost,

Mistakes that we've made.

But love remains the same.

_They had lost many people throughout this whole debacle. Maes Hughes, The Xingzees old man, Captain Buccaneer, Her Grandfather General Grumman. Those people had given they're lives for the well being of the rest, the fate of the country. The only thing that could ever matter now was love, love for each other, love for they're country, love for every living person that was close to being lost. Humans are not perfect, they are far from it. Humans make mistakes, and each and every person within Amestris had made mistakes, lost many things, but in the end were all the same._

So much more to say,

So much more to come.

Don't you trick me out,

We shall over come.

_And in the end they would over come, because good trumps evil, no matter what the cost; no matter what the sacrifice was. There was still so much left to be done before this battle was over, so much more that hadn't happened yet. But in the end they, the good ones, would win. Evil never wins in the end, good does, and good will._

So all have stayed in place.

We should have had the sun,

Could have been inside,

Instead we're over here.

_They would go into the fray, beat down every single obstacle they would find, and in the end win. Whether or not they'd live to see the end, whether or not she would live to see him in the end, or if he'd live to see her. She knew that they could both die in this fray, and be gone unto the wastes of time like those long forgotten dried up rose petals that once were thriving and living. Nothing could live forever, or maybe some could. But that's not something she would ever want, and if he wasn't going to be with her, then it wasn't worth anything to her._

Half the time the world is ending,

Truth is I am done pretending.

Too much time, to long defending,

You and I are done pretending.

_Her end came in happiness, the battle was won, the glory relished in. At the end he came to her, a look of tire spread upon his handsome worn face, he pulled her to him and told her that he would never let her go. He told her that he was done playing womanizer to keep the top brass away, done being her commanding officer for now he was only her lover, and nothing more. He whispered that he'd keep her with him always, and be next to her every step she had left of her life. He told her that there was nothing left standing in they're way, no Homunculi, nothing. That now he was going to do just as Maes had told him all those years ago, settle down and get himself a wife._

I never thought that I had anymore to give,

Pushing me so far,

Here I am with you.

Drink to al that we have lost,

Mistakes that we have made.

Everything will change,

Everything will change.

_She helped him to the top, and she can swear she hears Maes doing a happy dance and singing out in the heavens. He was the Fuhrer, and she his right hand. Just like it always had been, just like it always would be. _

I, oh, I, I

Wish this could last forever,

I, oh, I, I

As if we could last forever.

Love remains the same,

Love remains the same.

Cheerio^^

herb3


End file.
